1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to a device for brewing coffee and specifically the instant invention relates to a device whereby an individual cup of coffee may be brewed.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art consists of a variety of means whereby coffee may be brewed for a single cup said devices referred to as coffee infusion bags.
The disadvantages of said devices are numerous, the main disadvantage being that the prior art infusion bags are not practical to use as they either float to the surface or are non rigid so that they do not maintain their shape when hot water is introduced and when they loose their shape they also loose their ability to function as a coffee infusion bag. Said devices simply become a wet soggy mass and loose their function as a coffee infusion bag.